staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 47 (Grass band); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o krokodylu Wiktorze, odc. 23 (The Story of Victor the Crocodile, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Zrobię to sam; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 27 - Jak mieliśmy niemowlaków i Japończyków (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 27 Jak Jsme Meli Kojence i Japonce); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Superwnętrze - odc. 2 (Design Rules); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zapytaj prawnika; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 29/34; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:25 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1298; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1686 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1831; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Papież Benedykt XVI w Ziemi Świętej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Ty decydujesz; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:20 Opole 2008 na bis - zespół Feel; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Przebojowa noc ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4369 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4584); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4370 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4585); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - TXT str. 777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1691 - TXT str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1832; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1303; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 37; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Czkawka, odc. 23 (Hiccups); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Dzień na plaży, odc. 12 (Fetch, Loula Fetch); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Smutny żółw, odc. 12 (The sad tortoise, ep. 12); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - TXT str. 777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - TXT str. 777; STEREO 20:20 Okruchy życia - Zaginiona nastolatka (Seventeen and Missing) - TXT str. 777; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); wyk.:Dee Dee Pfeiffer, Matthew Harrison, Tegan Moss; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 5 (Starter Wife, ep. 5); serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Życie po falstarcie - odc. 6 (Starter Wife, ep. 6) - TXT str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA, Australia (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia - Polska praw... ników; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Gra o życie (Truth or Dare); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:John Madden; wyk.:Helen Baxendale, John Hannah, Susan Lynch, Ben Daniels; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Złotopolscy - odc. 234 Ciężka choroba; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 19/39 Tajemniczy Mors (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. Wally Waddles In); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 TELEZAKUPY 07:05 Majim - symbolika wody w judaizmie; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Teledysk - Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Świecie nasz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 437; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym:; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:35 Panorama; STEREO 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:40 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 16. Dorociński - Mecwaldowski "KRZYSZTOF - JERZY"; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:45 Święta wojna - (316) Rekin Przodowy; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 Nowe przygody Flippera - Odc 1/44 (Flipper, the New Adventures); serial przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Magnum - odc. 81/162 Powrót Sherlocka Holmesa (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Holmes Is Where the Heart Is); serial kraj prod.USA (1984); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 13:00 Chiny - spojrzenie od środka - Kobiety - odc. 2 (odc. 2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 MASH - odc. 180 (MASH (s. VIII, 608 Nurse Doctor)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 667; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Najlepiej nam było przed wojną; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 40 Wbrew zasadom (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Made To Be Broken)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 13 Sylwetka Walach II; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (10); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/LX - TXT str. 777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Israelitas - TXT str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Tancerze - Sylwetki - odc. 18 Sylwetka Mirosława Baki II - BERNARD; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 275 - TXT str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Puchar UEFA - Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema ( studio ) (Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 20:40 Puchar UEFA - Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema ( I poł. ) (Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 21:35 Puchar UEFA - Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema ( studio ) (Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 21:45 Puchar UEFA - Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema ( II poł. ) (Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 22:35 Puchar UEFA - Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema ( studio wraz z ceremonią dekoracji zwycięzców ) (Szachtar Donieck - Werder Brema) kraj prod.Holandia (2009); STEREO 22:55 Warto rozmawiać - Jaka Polska w jakiej Unii ? cz.2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Alibi na środę - Śmierć za śmierć (Lover's Revenge, A); film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada (2006); reż.:Douglas Jackson; wyk.:Alexandra Paul, William R. Moses, Gary Hudson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda; STEREO 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:55 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:16 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - godziny szczytu; STEREO 16:53 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Tele Motor Sport ; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:16 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:01 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:12 Pogoda; STEREO 18:14 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:22 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 18:29 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:42 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:51 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Interwencje Jolanty Erol; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:23 Pogoda; STEREO 19:31 Po twojej stronie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:53 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 19:56 Bezpłatne ogłoszenie komitetu wyborczego M. Janeczka; program publicystyczny; STEREO 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:08 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:47 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:11 Pogoda; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:57 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:04 Rewolucja, której nie było, cz. I (Revolutsioon, mida ei olnud / The Revolution That Wasnt); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Estonia (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:57 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO 01:03 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:46 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:04 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:24 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Debata TVP INFO - eurowybory; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:15 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:37 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:02 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 182, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Kosmiczna Landrynka - odc. 103, Polska 2001 8:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Słuchacz przysięgły - odc. 104, Polska 2001 9:05 Rodzina zastępcza - Ślady pantofla - odc. 95, Polska 2002 9:40 Rodzina zastępcza - Premiera - odc. 96, Polska 2002 10:15 Miodowe lata - Płyn na porost włosów - odc. 56, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Upadły anioł - odc. 61, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1285, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show, USA 2005 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 10, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 916, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Golaska - odc. 105, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Witamina G - odc. 106, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Wypadek - odc. 71, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 51, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 917, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1286, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Korzeń piastowski - odc. 227, Polska 2005 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - Menda - odc. 229, Polska 2005 21:00 Ostrożnie z dziewczynami - komedia romantyczna, USA 2002 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 22:50 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:50 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 0:50 Synowie - Wypad na weekend - odc. 6, Polska 2009 1:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 2:55 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 3:55 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 150, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1139, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 14, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Nie fikaj! Jestem czarownicą! 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 151, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Emigrant 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1140, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - To moja córeczka 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:15 Śmiertelna gorączka - horror, USA 2002 1:10 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 2:10 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:30 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:50 Rozmowy w toku - Nie fikaj! Jestem czarownicą! 4:45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 04.30 Lalola (129) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 05.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 05.40 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 06.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.20 Zbuntowani (98) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 08.25 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 09.25 Strażnik Teksasu (11) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.25 Nie igraj z aniołem (58) - telenowela, Meksyk 11.25 Mała czarna - talk show 12.25 Lalola (130) - serial komediowy, Argentyna 13.30 KInomaniak - magazyn filmowy 14.00 Dziewczyny fortuny - program interaktywny 15.00 Strażnik Teksasu (12) - serial sensacyjny, USA 16.00 Zbuntowani (99) - serial 17.00 Mała czarna - talk show 18.00 Nie igraj z aniołem (59) - telenowela, Meksyk 19.00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Ognista burza - film sensacyjny, USA 1998 21.50 Shadrach - film obyczajowy, USA 1998 23.40 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 00.40 Mała czarna - talk show 01.40 Mesjasz: Dzień sądu (2) - thriller, Wielka Brytania 2001 03.10 Muzyczne listy - mag. muzyczny 04.05 Drogówka - mag. policyjny 04.30 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina kapeluszy; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ciało to niemało; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - Narty Ojca Świętego, Piosenki M. Grechuty, Unia Lubelska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (54) Robert Gonera; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - Leszcze ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 100; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nasz spis powszechny - Kto i co jest w jakim związku?; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Pegaz ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Errata do biografii - Stanisław Dygat; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Kraina kapeluszy; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Zwierzowiec - Noworodek i zwierzęta w domu ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Siwobrodzi rokersi; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 17 - Jak zdobyć biegun północny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 39 - Kierowca Różowej Kotki (Driving Miss Pink Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Tak miało być - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Dywizja nastolatków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:12 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Na dobry początek - Leszcze ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1297; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 39 - Kierowca Różowej Kotki (Driving Miss Pink Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1676; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 18 - Jak nie zdziecinnieć; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Tak miało być - odc. 6; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Tak miało być - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Dywizja nastolatków; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku